


snow globe

by SunflowerEnthusiast



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerEnthusiast/pseuds/SunflowerEnthusiast
Summary: A snow globe of a happy family.





	snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> Has minor spoilers for Hisoka's DREAMED HOLIDAY event card.
> 
> It's Christmas so I had to write about moon group. I planned on making myself cry over August, but then I realized I couldn't write a sad fic, and here we are

Izumi yawns, stretching her arms above her head as she checks the time.  _ 1:13. _ She'd better go to sleep soon, but she feels like drinking something warm… Deciding to go to the kitchen to look for instant tea, she gets up from her desk and walks toward the door.

_ That's right… Today is Christmas, isn't it? _

The thought passes through her mind idly as she crosses the courtyard. She really should sleep soon so that she can wake up and help Omi-kun with breakfast. She wonders if they have any tea without caffeine… 

She opens the door to the common area and is surprised to see the lights still on. She thought that everyone would at least be in their rooms by now… 

When she peeks inside, she's surprised by who's there. Chikage-san is lecturing Hisoka-san, who is slowly working on putting together another snow globe. Feeling like she might be intruding, she's about to duck out of the room when Chikage-san glances at her. “Don’t just stand there, come in,” he says, tone reprimanding. Feeling embarrassed at being caught, Izumi shuffles inside. 

Hisoka-san is more receptive and looks up at her curiously. “… Director, why are you still awake?” 

Izumi smiles awkwardly, watching as Chikage-san fixes the little Christmas tree inside the snow globe.  _ I wonder if they were actually working on it together…  _ “Um, I felt like drinking something warm, so I came to check if we have any decaffeinated tea. What are you two doing awake? Are you making another snow globe for someone?” She asks, inquisitive. If it's these two making it, she can only think of one person… 

Hisoka smiles gently, sticking a little gingerbread man decoration onto the snow globe's base. “Mm. I thought we should make one for August, since I had a kit leftover.” 

Izumi smiles warmly, realizing that she was correct in her assumption. Chikage-san looks irritated, but he's still helping out with decorating the snow globe. “That’s wonderful. It's a really cute snow globe,” she grins, looking at the main piece of the snow globe—three snowmen gathered together in the middle, one with a scowl, one with a smile, and one with a sleepy expression. She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. She can guess which one is which. 

“That was his idea,” Chikage-san sighs, giving the snowmen a sour glare. But Izumi knows—that glare is completely fake. With a hidden smile, Izumi just nods, walking over to the kitchen to look for tea. She finds some decaffeinated instant tea, but before she warms up the water, she peers over the counter at the bickering pair of men. She can't help but chuckle at their bickering. 

“Aren't we done decorating yet? August wouldn't want such a cluttered snow globe.” 

“I think he would enjoy all of these things. They're cute…” 

“If we decorate too much, it's going to lose the meaning of it being a snow globe.” 

“It’s not like we're ever going to shake it anyway…” 

“Um,” Izumi cuts into their argument, and both men look up at her, surprised. “I’m sorry to cut both of you off, but I was wondering if either of you would want some tea?” 

“I’m good,” both say at the same time before launching back into arguing. Izumi sighs to herself, turning away. She's pretty sure that no one can stop those two once they get into it. She wonders why they're always arguing… Of course, despite their arguing, they're obviously close, but it's strange to her that they argue so much. They've been through a lot together, so she would have thought they would have tried to get along better… 

Maybe it's just Chikage-san's personality… She knows that he's a good person deep down, but sometimes she gets anxious being around him, not because she's scared of him, but because she's afraid that he'll tell some ridiculous lie to someone they don't know, like that one time he told that worker at the furniture store that they were a couple… She sighs again. 

Must he always be like this? 

Well, Hisoka-san also seems to dislike being around Chikage-san sometimes as well. He's said that it's because Chikage-san is mean… Well, she can definitely see where he got that impression from. 

Izumi checks on them and finds that they seem to have made peace and are finishing up the snow globe. Sighing quietly in relief, she decides to ask, “Where will you put it?” 

Hisoka-san frowns. “I hadn't really thought about it…” 

Chikage-san crosses his arms. “Well, I'm not taking it. Chigasaki might fling something and it might hit it when he's mad,” he shrugs, casually.  _ A casual diss…  _

Hisoka-san shakes his head as well. “I’m not sure if I should take it… Alice is such a noisy sleeper that I'm expecting him to start sleepwalking soon…” 

Chikage-san narrows his eyes at Hisoka-san. “Are you serious? That's your reason?” 

“Your Itaru reason isn't that good, either,” Hisoka-san points out. 

“At least my reason has backbone. Homare-san isn't going to start sleepwalking out of nowhere.” 

“You never know,” Hisoka-san argues back. Izumi is suddenly very much regretting bringing the subject up, but she can't exactly try to stop their argument because they probably won't listen. Giving up, she returns to the kitchen to get her hot water. 

Even as she retrieves a mug from the cupboards and is pouring the water into the mug, they continue to argue. Deciding that she should probably try to do something since it's gone on this long, she calls out, “What if you just leave it out here in the living room? That way, it should be relatively safe, and when the season is over, you can just store it safely in one of your rooms.” 

They're silent for a moment. “That sounds like a good plan,” Hisoka-san says, sounding happy. “Then, it can sort of be like August is spending Christmas with our new family, too.” 

Izumi smiles at Hisoka-san's words. Chikage-san sighs, but it's a sigh of agreement. “Sure, that sounds fine. But how is it like August is spending Christmas with us? This is just a snow globe,” Chikage-san points out skeptically. Izumi suddenly remembers Chikage-san's unromantic nickname and decides that it's fitting. 

Hisoka-san seems undeterred, though, and simply says, “Of course he's here with us. Right here, in this snow globe.” 

_ He must be pointing to the three snowmen…  _

Chikage-san is silent for a long moment. Then: “You’re an idiot.” Yet he doesn't say anything else, and Izumi turns around just as he gets up from the couch and carries the snow globe up to the cabinet against the wall. He sets the snow globe down next to Misumi-kun's Santa Sankaku-kun and Itaru-san's little Christmas tree. His expression is gentle as he stares at the three snowmen for a moment before turning away. Izumi smiles, returning to her hot water and putting the tea packet inside the mug. 

“You should go back to your room before you fall… Hah… too late, huh,” Chikage-san glares down at a sleeping Hisoka-san curled up on the couch. Izumi brings her mug out into the living room, smiling at the happy expression on Hisoka-san's face. Chikage-san looks like he wants to kick Hisoka-san awake, but he refrains with a sigh. “Tasuku is going to go home for New Year's too, which means it'll just be me left to take care of this guy… Just great.” 

Izumi smiles. “But, you must be really fond of Hisoka-san, because even if you complain, you always take him back to his room when he falls asleep,” she points out, earning a poisonous glare from Chikage-san. She isn't scared of that, though. 

“Who’s fond of who? You must be blind. I only do it because I need to, not because I want to. Even back then, August would never carry December, saying that he wasn't strong enough, so it was always me who had to get him back to base…” Chikage-san looks extremely disgruntled as he complains about having to carry Hisoka-san, but Izumi just giggles. Chikage-san narrows his eyes at her. “… And just what's so funny?” 

Izumi immediately stops laughing, noticing that he actually seems irritated this time. She tries a placating smile. “No, it's just… Even though you're complaining, something about your expression is still gentle. You must really love August-san and Hisoka-san.” She wonders if she's overstepping by including August-san, but… 

Chikage-san seems surprised for a split second before scowling. “I don't know what you're talking about. August aside, I never asked for such a troublesome guy to look after.” Chikage-san hauls Hisoka-san onto his shoulder with one arm, careless about how he holds him. Hisoka-san will probably complain in the morning. “Jeez…” 

Even though he does seem irritated, his eyes soften just the tiniest bit when he glances at Hisoka-san. Izumi is reminded of the way Tsuzuru-kun sometimes looks at the younger members, especially Sakuya-kun and Masumi-kun, and she remembers that she's never asked this question before. Chikage-san seems a little chattier than usual tonight, so this might be the perfect opportunity. “Were you the oldest in the family?” She asks, knowing that Chikage-san will know what she's talking about. 

Chikage-san seems taken aback by the question. But, slowly, he decides to answer her, an almost wistful expression on his face. “… Yeah. We were all the same age, but I was born first. December… Hisoka was the baby of the family.” Chikage-san seems to purposefully pick an almost insulting way to say it, as if getting back at Hisoka-san for falling asleep. “He was the smallest and the youngest. Guess you could say he was the runt of the litter. But, he was really gifted despite his size, which made him valuable. To August, though, I think he was…” Chikage-san trails off, as if he doesn't know how to finish that sentence. Izumi is about to tell him that it's alright, but he glances at her with a nostalgic smile. “Of course, August cared about me too, but to August, Hisoka was a little different. August knew I could handle myself, but Hisoka's tendency to fall asleep everywhere and small build made him worry more about him. August sometimes would treat him like he was made out of glass, and that's probably part of the reason why he spoiled him so much. Plus, unlike me, Hisoka enjoyed that kind of stuff. Well, I would never spoil him, though.” 

Izumi's surprised that Chikage-san said that much, but she's happy that he did. “Thank you for telling me that. I'm really happy that I was able to hear about you three,” Izumi smiles supportively. A strange expression appears on Chikage-san's face, and he looks away. 

“… It's fine. You already know about the three of this, so talking about small stuff like this doesn't really matter.” 

_ But it matters a lot to you. That's why I'm so grateful.  _

He probably wouldn't like it if she actually said that, though, so she's about to suggest they head to their rooms since Hisoka-san must be getting heavy, too, when Chikage-san turns to her one last time. “Why did you ask?” He seems genuinely curious, probably wondering why she brought it up in the first place.   


Izumi is a little surprised, but she answers him anyway. “Well, the way you looked at Hisoka-san… It plus the way you sometimes lecture him reminded me of a big brother. That's why, I thought that you might have been the older brother in the family. August-san and Hisoka-san were lucky to have such a reliable older brother.” 

Izumi smiles brightly. Almost as if he can't bear to see it, almost as if it's too bright, Chikage-san averts his eyes. “… I wonder.” 

But Izumi is positive that she's right. “I’m sure that's how they felt. After all, Hisoka-san obviously really cares about you.” 

“If he cares so much, he should wake up and walk to his room.” 

Despite his cold response, his expression seems a little lighter when he glances back at Izumi. “I’m going to take him to his room. Good night, Director-san.” He begins to walk towards the door, Hisoka-san still fast asleep on his shoulder.

Izumi nods. “Okay. Good night. Ah,” Izumi suddenly remembers, stopping Chikage-san halfway out the door, “and also, Merry Christmas.” 

Chikage-san blinks in surprise before smiling gently. “Merry Christmas.” He gives a little dip of his head in acknowledgment, but for what, she isn't sure. Maybe he's thanking her for what she said? If that's the case, then there's no need. After all, she only spoke the truth. 

He leaves the door open behind them, but before she leaves, Izumi wanders over to the shelf, looking at the three snowmen pressed together inside the snow globe. Despite the scowl on the biggest snowman's face, they seem very happy to be together. Feeling a swell of emotion in her chest, Izumi smiles warmly at the three snowmen and closes her eyes. 

“May they have many more happy Christmases from now on.” 

And she wishes for that from the bottom of her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Izumi's sort of... unique? Relationship with moon group... Happy holidays! Thanks for reading this (extremely) self-indulgent fic! It's really messy since I wrote it in a rush, but I hope it's readable. I love moon group.... I really like August but you know he's... well. Maybe I'll write a proper moon group fic in the future...


End file.
